Pressure pumps may be used in wellbore treatments. For example, hydraulic fracturing (also known as “fracking” or “hydro-fracking”) may utilize a pressure pump to introduce or inject fluid at high pressures into a wellbore to create cracks or fractures in downhole rock formations. Due to the high-pressured and high-stressed nature of the pumping environment, pressure pump parts may undergo mechanical wear and require frequent replacement. The frequent change of parts may result in additional costs for the replacement parts and additional time due to the delays in operation while the replacement parts are installed.